Flint
Flint (フリント Furinto), also known as Firebug Flint for his use of Fire-Make Magic and obsession with fire, is a Dark Mage and partners with Ali Mann. He doesn't know what his Guild is planning, and doesn't care, as long as he gets to make things burn. Appearance Flint is a tall, muscular man with grey hair and dark grey eyes. He wears a strange mask on his face that has an opening at his mouth and wears a black cloak. Personality Flint is a dangerous man who is obsessed with fire and burning things. He especially enjoys burning things that look pristine. Because of this dangerous personality of his, he eventually join a Dark Guild, so that he could as much as he wanted. He doesn't care about winning or losing in a fight, and will only become interested if he feels the opponent needs a good burning. He will often get this feeling if the opponent is good looking and has their life together. It should be noted that those he doesn't feel like burning are often people that he feels sorry for because he thinks that their life is already theoretically "burned out" and he may even try to cheer them up. History Flint had a very luxurious life growing up, but because of his weird personality, he was always a loner. Ever since he was a child, he has held a fascination with fire and the power it had. When he was 15 years old, he accidentally burned down his house, killing his parents as well as his entire fortune, but he wasn't upset at all. Instead he was entranced with how something so perfect (his house, his parents, his money and his life) could easily be destroyed by something as simple as fire. This became an obsession of his, burning new or perfect things down. In order to play with fire more easily, he learned magic. Eventually he became a wanted man, but got recruited into a Dark Guild before he was caught. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Satyrical * First Job Magic & Abilities Magic Mask: Flint owns a mask that allows him to use Fire Magic from the mouth hole of the mask. Flint uses this mask to create the flames he uses for his other Magic. Fire-Make: Flint is a skilled user of the Molding Magic known as Fire-Make, that lets the user mold fire into various shapes. He exclusively uses the fire created by his mask to mold with. He has no real reason to do so, it's just how he likes to use it. He casts all of his spells by clasping his hands together. * Fire-Make: Prison: Flint creates a sphere of fire that surrounds an opponent. The flames spin around the sphere very quickly, creating a very strong flame. After fully surrounding the opponent, the fire starts to close in on the opponent. The spell stops after the one trapped has been burnt to death. * Fire-Make: Wall: Flint creates a large wall of intense flames to block an opponent. High Magical Power: Flint has a high amount of Magical Power, being capable of creating lots of large fire creations for long fights. Equipment Spit Phire: The Magic mask that Flint owns. When someone wears this mask, is allows them to use Fire Magic by letting them shoot fire out of the mouth hole. Trivia * Flint is based on Damask from One Piece. * His name is from the Sinnoh Elite Four's Flint of Pokémon. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster magic user